Воскресный сундучок
by Rei-chan no maboroshi
Summary: Сората проводит спокойные пару часов с колодой картой и некоей жрицей, от которой он без ума. Является переводом оригинального фанфика от автора Apapazukamori. Ссылка на оригинал - /s/1007806/1/Sunday Fishing


Воскресный «Сундучок»  
Является переводом оригинального фанфика от автора Apapazukamori. Ссылка на оригинал - s/1007806/1/Sunday_Fishing

«Выходные! Выходные!»

Сората спрыгнул с лестницы второго этажа поместья, звонко распевая песню.

«На недельку, в Комарово…»

Едва не упав из-за скользящих по начищенному полу носков, он залетел на кухню, на ходу бросил на стол колоду карт и остановился у холодильника. Он был рад увидеть внутри него последнюю сладкую булочку и бутылку чая, купленную им ранее на этой неделе. Хватая и то, и другое, он захлопнул холодильник ногой и уселся за кухонный стол. Тихий воскресный день был для него самой желанной вещью в тот день, хотя никто бы не поверил, что сверхактивный Кансайский монах был счастлив, не находясь в центре внимания.

С ним были только его карты, и он мог делать с ними все, что в голову взбредет. Поместье пустовало; Юзурия потащила Камуи поесть мороженого (не без его сопротивления) и прогуляться по парку. Будь их ситуация иной, он был бы только рад их сближению. Похоже, только одной Юдзурии удалось прорваться сквозь стену отчуждения, которую Камуи построил вокруг себя. Где была Араши, Сората точно не знал, но слышал, что она говорила про свой предстоящий визит к Хиното. Он бы первым отчитал ее за то, что та слишком много работает, несмотря на всю его любовь к ней. Девушка не имела ни малейшего представления о веселье и отдыхе.

Продолжая распевать песни на ломаном английском, Сората вытащил карты из пачки и перемешал их, проверяя целостность и готовность к выполнению поставленной перед ними задачи. Он начал аккуратно выстраивать первый ряд «домиков». Медленно и очень осторожно он разложил карты на их «крыши», после чего начал выстраивать второй ряд. Он был меньше первого «этажа», и вскоре Сората начал с еще большей осторожностью строить третий ряд, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. Небеса бы не простили его за разрушенный по вине какого-то выдоха «домик».

Сората почувствовал прилив гордости, поставив последнюю карту на самую вершину «домика». Отойдя немного от стола и любуясь своим детищем, Сората глотнул чая из бутылки. Вытирая рот, он мельком увидел черную юбку до колен и такие же черные туфли. Он посмотрел в сторону прихожей с улыбкой.

\- Я построил дом нашей мечты, милая! – с ликованием выпалил Сората, наблюдая, как ее лоб сморщивается в недовольном удивлении. Она почти всегда так реагировала; в этом было что-то до боли знакомое и родное. Нет, он не любил потешаться над ней, никогда. Но ему нравилось, когда милое личико Араши выражало хоть какие-то эмоции.

\- Как там Хиното?

Опять к делу. Все равно она пришла поговорить с ним только об этом. Помотав головой, Араши посмотрела на него с прохладцей.

\- Она неважно себя чувствует. И это происходит все чаще и чаще.

Сората сочувственно улыбнулся.

\- Я уверен, что с ней все будет в порядке, милая, - монах ответил с большей уверенностью, чем он чувствовал. – Ты не можешь работать так же усердно, как Принцесса, без единого дня отдыха.

Араши прислонилась к стене, сложив руки под грудью. Успев оторвать свой взгляд от этого жеста до того, как это стало бы неприличным, Сората глянул на стол и карточный домик на нем.

\- Милая, не хочешь сыграть со мной в карты?

Ответ был в точности таким, как он и ожидал; ее ярко-серые глаза расширились, и казалось, что ей нечего было сказать. Сората заулыбался.

\- Ну же, я уверен, что ты знаешь дюжину-другую интересных игр!

\- Но твои карты заняты..

Сорате понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что он не ослышался. Кишу Араши, вечно холодная и занятая, на самом деле согласилась сыграть с ним?

\- Да это ерунда. – быстро проговорил он, не желая упустить шанс. Только небеса знают, когда такой шанс может выпасть еще раз, а Сората не собирался испытывать судьбу на этот счет. Быстрым движением он убрал верхнюю карту, и вся его «постройка» с тихим шелестом рухнула. Собирая карты, он улыбнулся Араши.

\- Ну, во что сыграем? – он не смог скрыть ухмылку. – Покер на раздевание?

Взгляд Араши снова стал ледяным; она резко повернулась на каблуках, собираясь уйти.

\- Подожди, подожди! – закричал Сората, махая руками. – Я шучу, просто шучу! – заверил он ее.

Во имя всего того, что свято, Сората поклялся привить Араши чувство юмора. Он смотрел на ее замешательство и удивлялся, как она могла так жить.

Араши остановилась и посмотрела на него через плечо. Сората взял колоду.

\- Давай сыграем в «сундучок», милая, – сказал он, улыбаясь самым невинным и чарующим образом.

Пауза уже затягивалась, когда Араши кивнула.

\- Хорошо.

Она выдвинула стул и села напротив Сораты. Тот заулыбался и начал перемешивать карты, то и дело поглядывая на Араши. Под таким наблюдением она нервно заерзала на стуле и отбросила волосы за спину. Смеясь про себя, он раздал ей восемь карт, затем себе столько же и положил похудевшую колоду между ними.

\- Ты же знаешь, как играть, да? – он скрыл улыбку, когда Араши взяла свои карты.

\- Конечно, знаю.

\- Простая проверка, милая. – заверил он ее. – Я подозревал, что умеешь, но мне не хотелось бы обидеть тебя, если б ты не знала, как играть. – он взял свои карты, радостно откладывая две карты. – Понимаешь?

Ее лицо смягчилось, когда она кивнула в ответ, больше внимания уделяя картам. С важным видом она отложила парочку карт, заменяя их новыми из колоды.

\- Хорошо, милая, ты ходишь первая, потому что ты девушка.

Араши переставила свои карты в удобном ей порядке.

\- Отлично. У тебя есть пятерки?

Улыбаясь, Сората протянул ей карту.

\- Еще бы!

Араши отложила пару пятерок в сторону.

\- Вальты есть?

\- Нету, к сожалению. – со вздохом произнес он.

Девушка взяла карту из колоды, и ее лицо сразу же приобрело неодобрительное выражение, вызванное, естественно, нежеланным «рангом» карты. Сората положил свои карты на стол лицом вниз и наклонился вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто кто-то мог его услышать.

\- Можешь взять еще одну карту, я не буду смотреть..

Это вызвало еще более раздраженный взгляд.

\- Я не собираюсь жульничать, Сората.

Включи свое обаяние, Сората. Невинно улыбайся и веди себя так, словно тебя совсем не обидел ее отказ.

\- Хорошо, - проговорил он, рассматривая карты. Десятка, королева, туз.. – У тебя есть шестерка? – спросил он и радостно засмеялся, когда Араши протянула ему желаемую карту. Он положил ее рядом с остальными отложенными картами. – Как насчет короля?

Она помотала головой, и волосы упали ей на плечи, обрамляя лицо. Сората продолжал смотреть на нее, когда вытягивал карту из колоды, даже не расстроившись, что она оказалось ненужной ему. Араши была крепким орешком, но за ее красоту можно было продать душу дьяволу. Парень не сразу понял, что ее полные губы что-то сказали. Упс.

\- Что ты сказала, милая? – спросил он, почесывая затылок.

Араши смутилась и спросила еще раз:

\- У тебя есть девятки?

Сората покачал головой.

\- Нет.

Араши удовлетворенно выдохнула, вытаскивая из колоды карту и откладывая новую пару; Сората чуть не выронил свои карты – неужели она улыбнулась? Боги были благосклонны к нему, непонятно, правда, почему. Но юноша был им благодарен.

\- У тебя есть семерки?

Сората посмотрел на карты и немного расстроился, когда не обнаружил ни одной.

\- Нет, милая.

Она нахмурилась и вытянула карту из колоды.

\- Семерка? – спросил Сората, но она помотала головой, глядя на карты так, будто она не получила желаемой карты по их вине. Пытаясь перебороть улыбку, Сората посмотрел на свои карты.

\- Посмотрим.. Не найдется ли у тебя поцелуя для меня?

Тут Араши перевела все свое внимание на него, и все черты ее лица выражали крайнее удивление.

\- Ч-чего?! – почти закричала она, и ее розовые щеки говорили о том, что она услышала его вопрос. Сората притворился глухим.

\- Я спросил, есть ли у тебя тройка.

Она покосилась на него с подозрением, затем отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Нету.

\- Дурацкая игра. – заворчал Сората перед тем, как вытащить тройку из колоды, и его жизнерадостность тут же вернулась. – Ой, да я обожаю эту игру!

Даже Араши удивилась такой резкой перемене настроения. Уголки ее губ немного поднялись. Сората широко улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Есть четверки? – спросил он, и обрадовался, когда девушка протянула ему карту. Он не мог поверить в свою удачу! Внимательно рассмотрев свои карты, Сората обдумал выбор.

\- У тебя есть королева?

Араши в изумлении протянула ему желанную карту. Либо он читал ее мысли, либо подсматривал карты. Конечно, он не мог ни того, ни другого. Он был особенным, да, но не настолько. Он взял карту и тихо рассмеялся.

\- Королева червей!

Он отложил еще одну пару карт в сторону. Сората подмигнул девушке, и та смутилась, отводя взгляд в сторону.

\- Слушай, милая, а других сердец у тебя не найдется?

Араши не знала, как ответить – что Сората имел ввиду, она не поняла.

\- Что?..

\- У тебя не найдется другого сердца для меня? – спросил он снова, и в этот раз его голос был мягким, без намека на издевку и никакого чрезмерного энтузиазма. Он не хотел напугать Араши.

Ее ответ был достойной наградой. Бледное лицо порозовело, взгляд смягчился, и теперь девушка казалась задумчивой. Сората пожалел, что с ним не было фотоаппарата, так бы он смог запечатлеть ее красоту на память.

Выбирая одну из своих карт, Сората наклонился вперед и положил ее перед Араши лицом вниз. Удивившись, она перевернула ее – Туз червей. Одно-единственное сердце, сердце для нее одной; любовь, которой она не просила, а может, и не хотела и даже боялась. Но ему было все равно – ее холодность не была преградой для него.

\- Ты выиграла, милая.


End file.
